A New Friend
by InuyashaForever1989
Summary: Makiko is going to Japan for a year to study. While she is there she pays a visit to her pen pal Kagome and finds a hidden secret. Then she discovers something she never thought possible, could it be love and if so then with who?
1. Prologue

-1"_English Speech" - Thought - _"Normal Speech" - 'Writing'

Disclaimer - I do not own the Characters from Inuyasha but I do own Makiko and some yet to be reveled ;)

-------------------------------------------

Makiko Suzuki is 17 years old and getting ready for the biggest trip of her life, she's going to Japan for a year to study. Makiko is half Japanese and half American. She is fairly tall and has shimmering black hair that she left down and it fell to about her waist like her mother's, actually she looked a lot like her mom except for her green eyes that were just like her dad's. Her dad is American, his job brought him to Japan where he met her mom and when Makiko was about 6 her father was transferred back to America and there she lived to this day. She was so excited to be going back to Japan she had a pen pal there named Kagome, but she hadn't been writing much so she thought it would be cool to visit.

She packed all of her cloths into a large black suitcase, plus an onboard bag with cloths just incase the airport lost her other bags. The last few weeks she had been going over some words she had forgotten (it has been 11 years after all and she was only 6). Everything else was packed into a red suitcase, things like her hair brush, soap, ect.

Her flight was at five and it was now 3:30. 'Oh, good still half an hour till I have to leave.' She called up all of her friends to say good bye one last time. And then sat down and started to write, Makiko was a very good writer, this time she was going to write about her adventures in Japan. The clock struck 4, she kissed her mom and dad good bye and she left. Then before she knew it she was on her plane to Japan.

---------------------------------------Meanwhile at Kagome's--------------------------------------

"Bye mom got to go," Kagome was standing outside the well house waving to her mom.

"Oh, wait a minute Kagome I almost forgot this came for you," she handed a letter addressed to Kagome from America.

Kagome opened it wanting to see what Makiko had to say.

Letter

Dear Kagome,

Hi. It's me Makiko, but you already knew that. Anyway right to the point you haven't been writing much so I'm coming to get you! Ha, ha just kidding, but I am coming to Japan in a week and get this I'm staying for a year. So I thought that I'd visit you and I can't wait. See ya.

Your Friend,

Makiko

End Letter

Kagome looked up from the letter. She looked almost petrified. 'It's ok, it's ok. I still have a week until she gets here,' just then Kagome looked at the date on the letter it was dated from a week ago. 'NO' flashed through Kagome's mind.

Her mom smiled at Kagome "So what did Makiko write you?"

Kagome panicked and explained what Makiko had written and then rushed to the well. "Mom I'll be right back if Makiko gets here before I do then just stall her, ok?" she yelled to her mom opening the door of the well house. Her mom nodded and Kagome jumped down the well and disappeared into a blue light.

-------------------------------------------

InuyashaForever1989: Well that's it for the prologue sorry it's kinda short. I hope you

enjoyed it. Please review.


	2. Chapter 1

-1"_English Speech" - Thought - _"Normal Speech" - 'Writing'

Disclaimer - I do not own the Characters from Inuyasha but I do own Makiko and some yet to be reveled ;)

-----------------------------------------

Kagome climbed up out of the well in the feudal era and Inuyasha and the others were waiting for her. "Where the hell have you been Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as she walked up to him.

"Inuyasha, look I have to go back for another day."

"WHAT? WHY?" Inuyasha yelled, "YOU'VE ALREADY BEEN GONE FOR THREE DAYS!"

Kagome tried to look innocent as she said, "I know and I'm sorry but a friend of mine is coming over."

Sango hoping to break things up said, "Why didn't you just have your family make up an excuse?"

Kagome slapped her hand against her forehead, "Duh, but it's to late now I only told my mom to stall her so I have to go back. Bye."

Kagome went and jumped down the well. Inuyasha ran to try and stop her but he wasn't fast enough and Kagome vanished into the blue light of the well. "Dam, I missed." And then he jumped down the well after her.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and even though neither of them said any thing they were both thinking the same thing 'He's going to do something stupid.'

------------------Kagome's Time---------------------

Kagome had just jumped down the well and Ms. Higurashi turned to go back to the house when she saw someone coming up the steps. She walked and met a young girl at the top. "Hi, you must be Makiko, it's very nice to meet you. Kagome just stepped out but she'll be back soon. Why don't you come inside?" Ms. Higurashi said smiling and she showed Makiko into the house.

Makiko was introduced to Grandpa and Souta and then sat on the couch to wait for Kagome. She then pulled out her note book and started to write. 'First thing after I get off the plane they lose my suitcases good thing I packed extra cloths in my carry on bag it should take one day they said to find my bags but since when have they been right. Right now I'm at Kagome's house waiting for her to come home.' She stops and looks out the window and sees movement from what looks like a shrine. 'I see something outside and go to investigate.' She put away her notebook and went to see what was going on.

Makiko sneaks over to the 'shrine' and when she looked inside she saw a girl she knew to be Kagome from the pictures she had sent. Kagome was talking to a strangely dressed boy with long white hair and '. . . are those dog ears?' she thought to herself. She heard them arguing.

"Kagome, we don't have time for this we have to go!" the boy shouted at Kagome and he grabbed her by the arm and started to pull her towards what looked like a well.

Kagome fought for her arm and yelled back "Inuyasha, let go I have to go see Makiko!"

Suddenly Makiko came out of hiding and rammed into Inuyasha knocking all three of them into the well. The bright blue light took all three of them back to the feudal era. When Kagome woke up her head hurt and then she realized that she had hit it when they all fell into the well. 'All!' Kagome thought and looked up to see the clear blue sky and she panicked and looked around to see Inuyasha and Makiko lying next to her.

Inuyasha woke up first. Holding on to his head he said, "What the hell was that?"

Kagome was still mad and so she glared at him and said in a hostile voice, "Not what, who and that was Makiko, see?" Kagome pointed to the still unconscious Makiko. "Now you can get her out of here." Kagome started to climb up the vines that grew down the well. Inuyasha mumbled as he picked up Makiko and jumped out of the well, and then he laid her down on the grass.

When Kagome got out of the well and saw that Makiko was safe Kagome yelled, "SIT BOY!" and Inuyasha landed face first into the dirt. Kagome walked over to Makiko to make sure she was all right.

Inuyasha got up and he was really mad, "What was that for!" He looked to Kagome for an answer but didn't get one.

Just then Makiko opened her eyes and said, "Where am I?"

---------------------------------------

InuyashaForever1989: yay, there's chapter 1 hope to update again soon


	3. Chapter 2

-1"_English Speech" - Thought - _"Normal Speech" - 'Writing'

Disclaimer - I do not own the Characters from Inuyasha but I do own Makiko and some yet to be reveled ;)

------------------------------------------

Just then Makiko opened her eyes and said, "Where am I?" She looked around and she seemed to be in a forest with Kagome and . . . 'that jerk!' she thought as she saw Inuyasha as he was standing up. She turned to Kagome and asked, "Kagome are you ok? Where are we? How did we get here? Who the hell is he?" at the last question she pointed to Inuyasha.

Kagome Calmly answered all her questions and in order "I'm fine, this is feudal Japan, we got here through the well, and that over there is Inuyasha, don't worry he's ok." she whispered the last part.

Makiko laughed thinking that it was a joke then she looked at Inuyasha suspiciously and asked "Are you sure he's ok? He seems a little weird, ok more than a little weird."

Inuyasha was getting mad because even though they were whispering he could still hear them. Then his ears began to twitch. Makiko jump back and stuttered as she spoke "T-those t-things ar-are r-real?"

Kagome was starting to get worried that Makiko would totally freak if she knew every thing that she had just told her was real. 'What am I going to do? Oh I know, I'll tell her it's all a dream.' As Kagome looked back down to where Makiko had been lying she found that she wasn't there any more she was walking towards Inuyasha. Makiko stared at him for a minute then as if on impulse she reached up and rubbed his ears. Then she sighed "Glad that's out of my system." Kagome tried hard not to laugh, which wasn't working, and Inuyasha was burning mad.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha and said, "Calm down n-now it's n-not t-that b-bad." But Kagome just couldn't stand it and she dropped to the ground laughing. Inuyasha walked off toward the village leaving the two behind.

"Soooooo, this isn't a joke is it?" Makiko asked looking out into the forest.

Kagome shook her head and walked toward Makiko. "Hey before you go back why don't you meet my friends first?" Kagome asked with a smile. Then she grabbed for Makiko's hand and walked her off in the direction Inuyasha had gone.

When they arrived at the village they were greeted by a jumping ball of fur as it hopped into Kagome's arms. "What is that?" Makiko asked looking at the thing in Kagome's arms. As she got a good look she squealed at the sight of the cutest thing she had ever seen, it was of course Shippo.

Shippo looked up from Kagome's arms and stared at the strange girl. "Kagome who is this?" he asked in bright eyed wonder. Kagome introduced them and then motioned Makiko toward the hut. Inside was Inuyasha who was lying on his side propped up on one elbow and pouting. Next to him were two others, a man and a woman, who rushed to greet Kagome as well.

Miroku and Sango stopped to turn two the new face. Just then Kagome and Makiko noticed a rather red hand print on Miroku's face. Kagome sighed and said, "This is my friend Makiko, she's from my time and she sort of fell through the well with me and Inuyasha." She grinned at them and turned to Makiko. "Makiko this is Sango and Miroku, it would be best to just ignore him," she whispered the last part to Makiko, but Inuyasha heard it and took it personally.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Inuyasha yelled assuming the comment was about him.

"Oh Inuyasha calm down, I wasn't talking about you!" see replied and Inuyasha blushed slightly at his mistake and sat back down.

"_Hello it's nice to meet you_," she said in English just out of curiosity to see if anyone would understand, they didn't. Everyone gave a blank look at Makiko wondering what she could have said to them. Then smiling to herself she repeated herself in Japanese. 'I have a little secret language,' she thought.

"Hi it's nice to meet you Ma--" Sango was cut off suddenly, though she should have expected what came next.

Miroku had stepped in front of her and clasped Makiko's hands in his own. "Excuse me, would you consider bearing my child?" he asked with a slight smile knowing what was coming and just as Sango was about to slap him once more he was suddenly flipped through the air by none other than Makiko. (A/N: Makiko has been studying karate for the past 10 years.)

Everyone stared at Makiko gaping. She shrugged off the stares and asked, "What?" All except for Miroku seemed to smile then, thinking he'd gotten what he deserved. Soon they were all good friends and she even, sort of, got use to Miroku. Then the sun began to go down and it was time for Makiko to leave.

"Do you have to go?" Shippo whined as she stood to leave with Kagome. Makiko bent down to give Shippo a hug and then walked out the door to wait for Kagome. "Kagome . . ." Shippo looked at her with big teary eyes, he had grown attached to Makiko in her short time there, "Please don't make her go."

Kagome sighed "Shippo she can't--" but she was cut off by Shippo's crying and she sighed again. "I'll ask her, ok?"

Shippo immediately cheered up and started to smile. Inuyasha opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it when Kagome gave him a glare that told him she wasn't going to let him get off easy if he started something. Then she walked outside to join Makiko.

Makiko was looking up at the sky and spoke without looking away "You don't see stars like this back home."

Kagome smiled "No, you don't." She walked around in front of Makiko and asked "What do you think of traveling with us, but first you should know that it's really dangerous."

Makiko looked down from the stars to Kagome. "Really? I can stay?" she asked in amazement and Kagome nodded. "I would love to come, but I still have to go back right now and get my stuff."

Kagome went back over to the door way of the hut and yelled into it, "We'll be back in a couple of days." Then she grabbed Makiko and ran off before Inuyasha could object and headed toward the well. As they reached the well they jumped into it and were engulphed by the bright blue light.

--------------------------------------

InuyashaForever1989: Chapter 2 is finished and I even made it longer this time any way next ch. I hope to reveal who Makiko will fall for so stay tuned. Oh and please review.


	4. Chapter 3

-1"_English Speech" - Thought - _"Normal Speech" - 'Writing'

Disclaimer - I do not own the Characters from Inuyasha but I do own Makiko and some yet to be reveled ;)

----------------------------------

When they returned to the present they found Ms. Higurashi. She looked a bit worried, but brightened up when she saw Makiko return with Kagome. "Makiko, dear where have you been?" Ms. Higurashi asked.

"I sort of fell down the well and as soon as I get my stuff from my apartment I'm going back with Kagome." Ms. Higurashi smiled; she had been startled when she couldn't find Makiko anywhere.

Kagome handed her backpack to her mom and followed Makiko to her apartment across town. Makiko's things hadn't arrived from the airport yet so Kagome planed to stay the night there.

Makiko put her bag down and took out her notebook and began the day's events, not that anyone would ever believe what she had written anyway. Then Kagome yawned and Makiko pointed to a spare bedroom where Kagome would sleep.

The next day Makiko's things arrived and she packed up some new cloths from her black suitcase and the essentials from her red one. 'I think that's everything,' Makiko thought to herself as she walked into the next room where Kagome was waiting.

Kagome decided to go back later so she could show Makiko around. Ms. Higurashi was happy to have Makiko stay for diner and said she would make something special. Meanwhile Kagome gave Makiko a tour of the town and it wasn't long before they ran into Kagome's friends plus Hojo.

"Oh, hi Kagome are you feeling better, you weren't in school today?" Hojo asked with a smile.

Kagome gave a weird smile back and a nervous laugh. "Uh, yeah and I wanted to show Makiko around town, she's new and--" Kagome was interrupted by her friends, minus Hojo, abruptly dragging Makiko away.

"Hey Makiko do you know Kagome's boyfriend?" Eri asked.

"Yeah he's really possessive and has a bad temper," added Yuka and Ayumi just nodded. Makiko shook her head and they all walked back over to Kagome disappointed.

"Uh, well anyway we really have to go now, so, bye," Kagome stated and rushed by leaving her friends behind.

"Kagome what do they mean by boyfriend?" Makiko gave Kagome a suspicious glare, but Kagome didn't speak. "Hmm, let's see. Your friends don't know him, he's possessive, and has a bad temper. Is it someone from the Feudal Era?" Kagome started to blush. "Ha. Now let's see who--" Makiko stopped in med-sentence with realization. "No way!" Makiko yelled.

Kagome's blush deepened as she said, "No way, what?"

Makiko grinned knowing she was right and blurted out, "Your boyfriend is Inuyasha isn't it?" Kagome quickly covered Makiko's mouth hoping no one heard her.

"He's not my boyfriend, they just think he is." Makiko barely heard her whisper. Kagome didn't want anyone to hear her.

"Maybe so, but you still like him don't you?" Makiko asked accusingly.

Kagome blushed again and looked down at the sidewalk unable to face Makiko. "Alright you got me, but you can't tell him, ok?" Kagome looked up pleadingly at her friend and Makiko nodded.

Then they started the walk back to Kagome's house, Makiko smiling to herself that she had uncovered yet another of Kagome's secrets.

When they arrived Ms. Higurashi had diner ready and they all sat down to eat. Afterwards Kagome and Makiko grabbed their bags, Ms Higurashi had packed some extra things for Makiko, and they headed for the well.

----------------------Feudal Era------------------------

"Where is she!" Inuyasha yelled while pacing around the well.

"Calm down! She said they would be back in a couple of days, she might not even come back tonight." Sango was getting really annoyed and so was everyone else. Inuyasha had been pacing and yelling ever since Kagome had left yesterday.

Inuyasha stopped pacing and faced the well. "That's it, I'm going to get her!" but before anyone could do anything the blue light appeared out of the well. "Where the hell have you been Kagome!"

For a minute there was no answer, then there came one word from out of the well, "SIT." Kagome climbed out of the well, helping Makiko who wasn't used to using the vines to get out. They where greeted by the sight of Inuyasha with his face in the dirt.

Then Shippo jumped into Makiko's arms and said, "I'm so happy you came back." he smiled up at her and quickly jumped over to Kagome.

"Hi everyone, it's good to be back," she said looking everyone over. Then she said "_It's even nice to see Miroku and Inuyasha,_" she smiled at their blank expressions and turned to Kagome. "So now what?"

Inuyasha rudely interrupted "Now we go find the Jewel Shards. And what the hell did you just say before!"

Makiko glared at Inuyasha but for only a second, then she smiled and turned back to Kagome still smiling and waiting for an answer. Everyone felt a little creeped out by this.

Kagome spoke up after an awkward silence and explained how and why they needed to find the Jewel Shards and an evil hanyou named Naraku.

They spent the night in the village despite the protests of a certain hanyou who shall remain nameless. Before falling asleep, Makiko proceeded to write down the days events. ' . . . then Miroku went and got started with Sango again. His face is going to hurt for a while. Inuyasha was picking on Shippo, Shippo that cute little ball of fur. Kagome sensed some of these Jewel Shard things that we're supposed to be looking for, but they're not moving right now so we're going to go after them in the morning. Inuyasha had a lot to say about that but Kagome 'persuaded' him to stay.' When she finished writing she tucked her journal away and went to sleep.

Makiko awoke to the sound of a yelling Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku had already woken up from all the noise. "calm down Inuyasha the Jewel Shards are coming towards us aren't they!" Kagome was yelling back and getting in his face.

"Yeah, but their also heading toward the village. We have to get out of here and stop whatever it is," Inuyasha continued to yell.

Then Makiko broke in. "HEY! Don't you think we should be going now if that's the case?" she asked a bit irritated about the way she had been woken up. The bickering pair calmed down and started to gather their things.

----------------------------------------

InuyashaForever1989: sorry this took so long. I got a serious case of writers block but it's all gone now. Anyway I know I promised to reveal who Makiko is going to fall for but . . . I can't decide so HELP! Ok I have a few idea's but here's where I need help should it be Kouga, Sesshromaru, Naraku (not a personal favorite but still an option), or an OC that I made up? Please help me decide and don't forget to review thanks


	5. Chapter 4

-1InuyashaForever1989: Sorry it's been a while I started a couple new fics so I hope you enjoy this chapter.

"_English Speech" - Thought - _"Normal Speech" - 'Writing'

Disclaimer - I do not own the Characters from Inuyasha but I do own Makiko and some yet to be reveled ;)

----------------------------------------

Kagome stopped packing for a minute. "It's no good, the jewel shards are coming way too fast. We have to go now," Kagome informed everyone. (A/N: I'll give you one guess who it is) Everyone rushed out of the hut. This time it was Inuyasha who stopped. He sniffed the air and began to growl. "What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, worry clear in her voice.

Inuyasha just muttered something that sounded like "Damn wolf." Kagome gave a sigh of relief and looked up to see, as she suspected, a large whirl wind coming at her.

It stopped right in front of her and Kouga appeared from the swirling winds, capturing Kagome's hands in his own. "Hello, Kagome," he said with his deep voice. Then he noticed Inuyasha's growls and looked away from Kagome for a minute. "What is it, mutt face?" he asked even though he knew what the hanyou was getting upset about and he smirked.

He turned back to Kagome only to see that she had slipped away. As he looked around he noticed a new face among the group. "Who's she?" Kouga asked rudely if nothing else.

"She a friend of mine and don't be rude to her," came Kagome's disembodied voice. Kouga looked around and found Kagome had hid behind Inuyasha.

"Hey, mutt face, what are you doing with my Kagome?" he half yelled at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled again, "Why don't you get it through you thick skull that she doesn't like you!"

"Umm . . . what's going on here?" Makiko said, effectively stopping any come back Kouga had.

"Oh, right," Kagome said peering at Makiko from her place behind Inuyasha, "This is Kouga. He's the leader of the wolf demon tribe." Kagome waved for Makiko to come closer. "And he can be really annoying sometimes," Kagome whispered into her ear.

Makiko held in a laugh, he did seem like the type that would get annoying. She turned to Kouga and extended her hand. "Hi, I'm Makiko Suzuki age 17," she introduced herself.

Kouga looked to Makiko and was stunned for a minute by her sparkling green eyes. When he snapped out of it he took her hand and shook it. "Uh, hi," was all he could say.

With introductions out of the way the group went back to the hut and got there things ready to go, Kouga followed them. He also followed them when they set out from the village to find the jewel shards.

Kagome looked back at Kouga who surprisingly wasn't staring at her but at . . . Makiko. _Interesting, _Kagome thought to herself. She might have a way to get Kouga off her back and not break his heart, which is what she always feared she'd do.

Kouga watched as Kagome walked up to Makiko and whispered something in her ear. Makiko began to blush. _What are they talking about? _Kouga wondered. Makiko looked back at him and blushed again which made him blush too. _Why is she blushing like that? Why am I blushing?_ He shook his head of the thoughts as Kagome walked back to him, ignoring the growls from Inuyasha.

"Hey Kouga," Kagome said cheerfully. She was being too cheery and Kouga eyed her warily. "So," Kagome started wondering how to word this properly, "What do you think of Makiko?"

Kouga was about to blush again, but stopped himself. "Well I don't really know her, but I guess she's ok, why?" he said raising an eyebrow when he said why.

"Oh, no reason really," she said innocently. She went back over to Makiko and started to whisper in her ear again. Kouga got really nervous for some reason that he couldn't understand. Kagome had decided to play match maker and although he knew inside what was going on his head just couldn't decipher it.

Makiko blushed again. This was driving him crazy, what were those two talking about? Why did he care so much? So what if she was blushing and they were whispering about only kami knows what?

Finally he decided to get closer to the whispering pair. With his sensitive hearing he didn't need to get to close just closer then he was now.

Unknowing to him he was being watched closely by Kagome and she thought now would be a good time for them to talk seeing as he had taken an interest in what they were doing. "I think here is a good place to stop and rest," Kagome announced. No body argued, not even Inuyasha, because they had been traveling all morning uninterrupted and at a good pace, meaning they had traveled pretty far.

They built a cooking fire to make lunch. Makiko and Kagome sat on the opposite side of the fire from Kouga. "Go over there and talk to him," Kagome was back to whispering.

"No way!" Makiko whispered back while blushing, she always blushed easily. She had done a lot of blushing today too. Kagome had been telling her how Kouga had been watching her and other stuff about him. Kagome was trying to set her up, she could feel it, no questions asked.

"Oh come on he's really nice and he's totally staring at you," she whispered back. There it was again, that stupid blush. That must be why Kouga was staring because she looked like a blushing idiot. "I'll even go with you for support," Kagome smiled as Makiko sighed in resignation.

_Ahhh,_ Kouga screamed in his head. They were doing it again. Whispering about something and Makiko was blushing again too. Then a thought crossed his mind, _she's cute when she blushes. _Wait one damn minute; what the hell was he thinking he couldn't mean that, he loved Kagome and only Kagome. He told himself that over and over.

His train of thought was broken when she blushed and got up and started to walk over to him, he didn't even notice that Kagome was following. "Umm, can I . . . uh, sit here," she asked shyly as she blushed once more and this time Kouga blushed too.

"Sure," was all he could say. What was wrong with him? He never felt this way around Kagome, but what did that mean? She sat down next to him and he felt his heart race.

"So . . . um . . ." she stuttered trying to find something to talk about. "Uh . . . how long do you . . . um think that you're going to t-travel with us?"

Kouga loved the sound of her voice even if she was nervous and stuttering. He found himself only able to shrug. To be honest he didn't know how long he was going to stay.

"Oh," was all she could say. Makiko found she was feeling strangely disappointed. Maybe she did like Kouga, but since she didn't know anything about him that meant it was a physical attraction only so she set out to fix that. She asked Kouga all sorts of questions about himself and where he lived and his family and friends. While she asked questions so did he and she tried to explain anything he didn't understand.

Makiko found that she liked Kouga's personality. He was persistent and honest and he could even be very blunt at times, but there was also this deeper side to him where he kept a lot of things bottled up. She thought she would like to see more of that.

By the time they were done talking it was late, really late and they would have to stay the night where they had camped for lunch. Makiko took out her sleeping bag and lay down for the night. She felt eyes on her and turned slightly to find Kouga watching over her. This time when she blushed she also smiled, but since she was all wrapped up in her sleeping bag no one saw it. After a while she fell asleep knowing that she was being watched over.

----------------------------------------------------

InuyashaForever1989: New chapter done. Whew this one was hard to think of so I hope you enjoyed it Please review.


	6. Chapter 5

-1"_English Speech" - Thought - _"Normal Speech" - 'Writing'

Disclaimer - I do not own the Characters from Inuyasha but I do own Makiko and some yet to be reveled ;)

---------------------------------------------------

When Makiko stirred the next morning she felt warm and safe. This was weird, the warm part, because it was winter and she should have been freezing. She didn't want to get up just yet so she snuggled into the warmth still not knowing what it was. Then it moved ever so slightly. It was then that Makiko realized it was a person and the person was breathing and had their arms rapped around her.

Makiko looked up into startling blue eyes and 'epp'ed. Kouga had one of his famous smirks while Makiko's mind raced. _What is he doing? How long have we been like this? Why is he smiling like that? Did anyone else see?_ The questions just kept coming then she shifted a bit so she could look around camp. Thank god no one was awake yet.

"Good morning," Kouga's deep voice said as he pulled her back towards him. "How did you sleep last night?" he asked teasingly.

Makiko blushed to such a bright cherry red that you would think that she was trying to blend with her sleeping bag. "G-good m-morning Kouga," Makiko stuttered.

Kouga looked down at her dark hair she looked like she was shaking a bit. "What's the matter are you still cold? Here . . ." Kouga said pulling her in closer to his warmth.

_That is so not the issue! _Makiko screamed in her mind. She mentally sighed; _I guess this isn't so bad._ Makiko decided to snuggle up to Kouga while she had the chance. "Hey Kouga," Makiko finally worked up the courage to ask, "Not to be mean or anything but what are you doing?"

"Keeping you warm, last night you were shivering. I could see it right through this thing." Kouga said and Makiko nearly fell back asleep listening to his voice.

It was still really early in the morning barely after sunrise and no one would be up for hours so Makiko went back to sleep in Kouga's arms, "Thanks, Kouga."

Little did they know that someone was awake, Kagome. She had woken up when Makiko 'epp'ed and saw her friend getting comfy with Kouga. This was great, she officially had Kouga off her back without breaking his heart and Makiko was happy as a bonus.

Kagome smiled to herself and silently congratulated herself on a job well done. She took the chance of looking back over to see that they had fallen back asleep so she did the same. _No use in being up this early_, Kagome thought as she closed her eyes.

That morning Makiko woke to Kouga's soothing voice. "Makiko everyone is waiting," he whispered in her ear.

Makiko shot up, her eyes flying open looking around. "Why didn't you wake me up so. . ." Her words trailed off as she looked around. Half the group wasn't even up yet, just Sango and Kagome who looked like they were going for a bath. Makiko glared at Kouga.

Kouga laughed, "See, I told you I could get her up quick."

"And just how did you know this?" Makiko asked clearly irritated.

"Well, yesterday you said how you hate to be late or the last one, so I figured you would get up if you thought you were the last one sleeping," Kouga explained and for some reason she just couldn't stay mad at him. (A/N: I mean come on he actually listened to her, lol)

Makiko sighed and grabbed her things to go to the hot springs with Sango and Kagome. She gave one last look back at Kouga and found he was still staring at her. She turned around and blushed and continued to follow the other two.

--

Kouga watched Makiko leave camp. He wasn't sure what to do. He had accepted the fact that he had completely fallen for Makiko, but there was still Kagome. Kouga had already claimed Kagome and since wolves mated for life there wasn't anything he could really do. Then a thought struck him; he and Kagome hadn't really mated, it was only a verbal claim. There would be some arguments about it among the other members of the pack, but he would make them see it his way.

Kouga was brought out of his thoughts by a sound off to his right. Apparently the monk and the mutt were waking up. "Hey were did the girls go?" Inuyasha asked in a still sleepy sort of voice.

"They went down to the hot springs," Kouga replied a bit rudely. Kouga may not be after Kagome any more but he still didn't like the mutt-face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the monk start to slip off in the direction of the hot springs and the girls.

"Just were the hell do you think you're going Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, extremely irritated. It was too early for his stupid antics. He turned to face Miroku, but he was too late and Miroku had already run off. "Dammit Miroku! Get the hell back here!" Inuyasha yelled after the lecherous monk.

Inuyasha and Kouga ran after him. "Is he always like this?" Kouga asked keeping his eyes down the road searching for the monk. Inuyasha nodded as they came upon the hot springs.

Splashes could be heard in the back round and they quickly duck behind the bushes. "Hey watch it," said Miroku as the two crashed into him. They both glared at him. "I know, I know, but as long as you're here why don't you take a look?" Miroku said in an all too innocent voice. Just as they were about to protest the girls came out from behind a rock.

"I was sure I heard something over here," Sango's voice said. They all peered through the bush to see all three girls standing only waist deep in the water. There was an all around blush among the guys.

Well it doesn't look like there's anyone here," Kagome said as she moved to sit at the edge of the spring. The other two followed her actions.

"This is great I've never bathed in a hot spring before," Makiko stated happily sitting next to Kagome. The water now came up to their shoulders.

Kouga and Inuyasha looked at each other as if to say what now. The girls had sat down right below where they were hiding. They looked to Miroku who didn't seem worried at all; he was staring at the girls sitting in the water. They were about to clobber the young monk when they suddenly became interested in the conversation being held below.

"So Makiko what's with you and Kouga?" Sango asked nudging the girl in the side.

"W-what are you talking about?" Makiko asked trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Don't even try to play innocent with us Makiko. When we woke up you were wrapped in his arms and--" Kagome was saying, but was suddenly interrupted by a choking sound from above.

"Y-y-you," was all Inuyasha could stutter out before he broke out into full on laughter.

"SIT!" was heard from the spring and Inuyasha fell face first into the ground Sango had grabbed a towel and waked up to Miroku. He put his hands up in defense, but sadly it did no good and he was slapped hard by a very angry Sango. Kouga was just confused, Makiko was yelling at him in a language he didn't understand until his head started to hurt and he figured he should just apologize.

When they got back to camp the boys nursed their injuries while the girls made breakfast then packed up to leave. Shippo was still asleep with Kirara when they were ready to leave. Not wanting to wake him Kagome just picked him up in her arms and started to walk.

"Um, Makiko," Kouga said pulling her off to the side. Makiko nodded for him to continue. "I have to go now, but I'll be back so don't worry, ok?"

Makiko felt a bit better when he said that he would be back, but still sad that he was going in the first place; she nodded sadly. Before she turned to join the others Kouga captured her lips in a daring kiss and speed off. Makiko stood stunned for a moment then she was brought out of her thoughts when Kagome ran up to her and had said something she didn't hear. Makiko gave Kagome a 'huh?' look.

"I said there's a jewel shard near by, now let's get moving," Kagome repeated and ran back the way she had come. Makiko followed her off into the distance while her mind stayed behind her with thoughts of Kouga.

--------------------------------------------

InuyashaForever1989: Sigh, new chapter all set hope you enjoyed it. Review please!


	7. Chapter 6

-1"_English Speech" - Thought - _"Normal Speech" - 'Writing'

Disclaimer - I do not own the Characters from Inuyasha but I do own Makiko and some yet to be reveled ;)

InuyashaForever1989: Well I'm going to open this chapter with some character dialog. I've seen other people do it and it looks really cool tell me what you think. Now in this chapter I'm going to be evil and give Kouga a rival, hehe!

Kouga: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

IF: Of course I can I'm the author.

Daisuke: That's right she can do what she wants.

Kouga: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!

Daisuke: Wouldn't you like to know.

Makiko: What's going on here?

Kouga: The author's gone mad that's what.

Daisuke: Hello, I'm Daisuke it's an honor to meet you.

Makiko: Hi there, I'm Makiko it's nice to meet you too.

Kouga: DON'T BE NICE TO HIM!

IF: Don't worry you'll still get the girl (under breath) maybe. Now on with the story. (everyone walks out leaving Kouga behind)

Kouga: Hey, what did you say? Wait for me!

--------------------------------------------

"The jewel shard is getting closer," Kagome pointed out as they continued in a northern direction.

Everyone looked around cautiously, expecting at any moment a demon to come running out from behind a tree or something. Kagome made an abrupt stop and turn around. As everyone turned a blur of red encircled them. All had come to the conclusion that this was the demon, but he was running so fast around them they couldn't move from the wind speed.

Suddenly the onslaught of wind subsided and standing in front of them was a neko youkai. He was pretty tall (think about Sesshomaru's height). His eyes were a pricing yellow green color with silted pupils. His hair was short and brown. He also had a long brown tail that twitched around in the air. He was wearing an outfit similar to Inuyasha's; in fact they were almost identical except the youkai wore a black under shirt and he was also minus a set of beads around his neck.

There was an 'eep' form Makiko as he had stopped right beside her. She slid down to her knees and clutched at her chest with her hand and glared at him.

He chuckled at the weakness of the pathetic ningen.

That was the last straw. Makiko stood up in a huff and said, "Oh, so you think it's funny scarring people like that? Well take this you jerk." There was a resounding 'slap' sound and everyone gapped at the sight. The youkai was standing there with a shocked look and a very red hand print on his face. "That'll teach you," Makiko said with a slight look of victory on her face.

"Makiko get over here," Kagome hissed seeing as the girl still hadn't moved from her spot next to the strange youkai she had just hit. Makiko gave Kagome a 'why' look. She got her answer in the form of a semi loud growl. She turned and realized what she had just done.

Makiko laughed nervously and backed away a step. The youkai seemed to notice though and bolted for her. He rapped his arms around her and gave her a smirk. Makiko sweat dropped as she tried to take another step back but was being held to tightly.

He bent down and whispered into her ear, "No one has ever struck me before." Makiko shivered, his voice was dangerous and in the back of her mind she was screaming for Kouga to come and save her.

A sudden movement from the youkai brought her out of her thoughts as he swooped down and captured her lips. There was a group gasp in the back round. _This is nothing like Kouga's kiss, _Makiko thought as she stood there stunned at the current event. This kiss was rough and made her want to slap the youkai again, were as Kouga's was gentle and sweet and only left her wanting more.

He broke the kiss and spoke once more. "I like that. I think I'll make you my mate," he said in a deep breathless voice. "I'm Daisuke," he introduced himself.

Makiko looked up her eyes burning with anger at the youkai. "You bastard!" she yelled at him and that was the last word he understood. "_How dare you kiss me like that, how dare you kiss me at all, actually? And what the hell makes you think I'll be your mate? You can't just go around deciding things like that you know. What are you anyway, a masochist? I hit you and you fall head over heels for me?_" She was forced to stop and catch her breath and everyone looked at her like she was nuts. "What?" she asked going back to Japanese in her calm.

"Um, Makiko, no one understood a word you just said," Sango answered. Makiko furrowed her brow as she thought on why no one understood her. She thought she had said it clear enough, and then it hit her. She had reverted back to English, but that wasn't what was important right now.

"So I would guess by you language and clothing you're not from around here," came the voice she was beginning to associate with the strange youkai named Daisuke.

She turned around with a glare to answer his question. "If you must know, no, I'm not from around," she stated in an irritated voice. Then again in this situation who wouldn't be irritated?

Daisuke took a step closer to her. He had backed up to shield his ears from her loud voice. "Well than seeing as you are going to be my mate I should show you around," he stated getting dangerously close.

"I don't think so," Makiko stated calmly finally walking over to the rest of the group. "Let's go everyone," she said continuing to walk down the path. The group followed after the girl leaving the strange youkai behind.

As they went on they could all sense that Daisuke was following them, even Makiko who didn't have any sort of training. When they stopped for the night she finally couldn't take it anymore. "Ahhh, Daisuke we all know you're there why don't you just come out already?" Makiko yelled into the trees.

A tall figure stepped out of the shadows and said, "You don't have to yell my love." (last words) The next thing he knew he was on the ground and his head hurt.

"Don't call me that. Besides . . ." she paused and looked off into the distance, "I already have someone I like."

Daisuke got up and at the mention of this he narrowed his eyes. He didn't care; he had chosen this woman and no one was going to stop him. For now, he decided to play it cool and win her love for him, he was sure it would work.

"Sorry," he said, which made Makiko turn to him with her mouth a gap. He thought it was a cute look for her and inwardly smirked. "I didn't realize," he continued and moved to seat himself at the fire with the others who were also stunned.

Makiko sat down next to Kagome who sighed in relief. Makiko looked to Kagome questioningly. "Oh, it's just I thought he was going to be another Kouga." Kagome gave her explanation. Makiko got an even more confused look on her face. "Well, you see, when I first met Kouga he did the same thing to me, but he never gave up," Kagome explained. "That is until he met you of course," Kagome quickly corrected herself worried that Makiko might take it the wrong way.

"It's ok Kagome I understand," she said with a slight giggle. Daisuke on the other hand made a mental note at the comment. _Maybe I can use this to my advantage later,_ he thought as he planed this Kouga's down fall.

"So would you mind if I traveled with you?" Daisuke asked out of the blue. "I'm not traveling with anyone and I would still like to get to know you and become friends," he said building his argument.

"Well, I don't really mind I guess, but it's really up to these guys," Makiko stated gesturing to the rest of the group. Everyone looked over the neko youkai and shrugged. Daisuke smiled in triumph showing off his fangs.

"Alright, now that that's all settled I think we all need some sleep," Kagome said a little louder then was necessary. Everyone settled into there places for the night. Inuyasha jumped up into a tree to watch over everyone. Kagome and Makiko slipped into there sleeping bags for the night. Sango rested her self against a tree as did Miroku and she hoped it was just her imagination that he was getting closer. Daisuke also settled onto a tree branch that just happened to be above Makiko. He wanted to watch her for the night.

When it seemed like everyone was asleep Makiko stirred and took out her journal. She penciled in the days events and how she had made a new friend and how weird the encounter had been.

Daisuke watched her from the tree he was in. He couldn't wait until she finally gave herself to him. He smirked and leaned back against the tree closing his eyes, but never truly going to sleep.

A week passed by and the group got to know Daisuke better. In fact they only had one problem and it was the first day that he was there.

Flashback

"_Wait a minute," Kagome said just as they were starting off for the day._

"_What is it now, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked a bit impatiently._

"_I just remembered, Daisuke has a jewel shard in his right arm," she reminded them and everyone turned to the for mentioned youkai._

"_How did you know that?" Daisuke asked as he took a step back from all the sudden attention to his person._

"_Oh, Kagome can sense the jewel shards and she can purify them as well," Sango explained._

"_But what are we going to do he's a friend now we can't just take it from him," Makiko said and everyone nodded in agreement. Daisuke sighed in relief inwardly._

"_Well I guess he gets the same deal as the damn wolf and we'll just take the shard when the time comes," Inuyasha put in and the issue was resolved. _(Inuyasha solved it without violence, the world must be coming to an end, lol)

Flashback End

Daisuke turned out to be kind of clingy and he decided to cling to Makiko. He was around her all the time and it made the group wonder if he had really given up as he said he had. Makiko didn't seem to notice though or she just didn't care.

"There are jewel shards coming," everyone turned to see a certain whirlwind headed straight for them. Daisuke got into a battle stance, but he snapped out of it when he heard Makiko say, "It's Kouga."

He didn't let go of his stance easily as he wanted to rip this Kouga to shreds anyway. He was all Makiko ever talked about. Even if he didn't want her as his woman all the Kouga talk would still drive him crazy. Then he realized this was a good thing and now he could put some of his plans into action.

The whirlwind stopped right in front of them and Daisuke saw a ookami youkai emerge from it. It took all he had not to rip them apart when this Kouga guy walked up to his Makiko and grabbed her hands. Then he almost gagged at what he said, "I missed you Makiko."

Makiko blushed as her green eyes connected with his blue. She smiled and said, "I missed you too Kouga."

Kouga looked around at the others briefly until he came upon a new one and his gaze stopped. "Who is this?"

-------------------------------

InuaysahaForever1989: Sorry it took so long to update I'm kinda behind on everything at the moment. Well review and tell me what you think. I'll see you all next time


	8. Chapter 7

"_English Speech" - Thought - _"Normal Speech" - 'Writing'

Disclaimer - I do not own the Characters from Inuyasha but I do own Makiko and Daisuke

InuyashaForever1989: OMG! I haven't updated in like forever and I may not be updating regularly for a while sorry. Well, let's see, new chapter and Daisuke is going to pull some tricks on our favorite ookami youkai.

Kouga: Please tell me you all heard that? (Crickets in back round) AGHHHHH!

Makiko: (walks in with Daisuke) what are you yelling about now?

IF: Don't worry about him he's just throwing a little fit.

Daisuke: (Looks back at typing) I see, well shall we get on with it then? (Grins evilly)

Makiko: (oblivious) Yeah! Let's get the show on the road!

IF: OK then here we go.

Kouga: WAIT! (Kouga is left alone again) Oh come on!

IF: I just love to tease him, hehehe.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga looked around at the others briefly until he came upon a new one and his gaze stopped. "Who is this?" he asked indicating Daisuke.

"Kouga this is Daisuke, and Daisuke this is Kouga," Makiko introduced them properly. Everyone else in the group held their breath, they just knew Kouga wasn't going to like Daisuke maybe not now but definitely later when he finds out how he clings to Makiko. Kouga shrugged it off for now and turned his attention back to Makiko.

"Makiko, I went to talk to my pack and I would like to ask you something," he held his breath waiting for some sign of acknowledgement from her. Makiko nodded for him to continue, showing that she was listening. Suddenly Kouga became very aware of the others around them trying to listen in. He shook his head and cleared his throat before continuing, "Makiko, would you--"

"Kagome what is it?" Daisuke asked rather loudly. All attention was put on Kagome. It was true she had sensed a jewel shard, but she wasn't going to say anything until Kouga had finished, especially since she was pretty sure she knew what he was going to ask Makiko.

Kagome sighed; well she might as well tell them now, "I'm sensing a jewel shard not to far off from here." She didn't say it to enthusiastically seeing as how the news had ruined the moment.

"Well, let's get going then," Inuyasha put in, completely oblivious to the fact that something important had been about to happen.

Kouga sighed and looked a bit disappointed by the whole thing. "Which way is it Kagome," Kouga asked trying to keep the disappointment from his voice. Kagome pointed somewhat to the North and the group set off.

Daisuke gave a mental sigh. He could just tell what that wolf was about to ask her and he wouldn't have it. Makiko was his woman and no mangy wolf would get in his way. It didn't take long to find the youkai possessing the jewel shard. It had been a large kuma (bear) youkai. The fight was easy enough with eight able fighters and took almost no time at all.

"You're getting good at this, Makiko," Kagome pointed out as she pulled the jewel shard from what remained of the kuma youkai. Makiko nodded with a big smile. She was getting, but they were only small fry youkai that she had helped defeat. Makiko sigh and figured where else would she start anyway.

"Yeah I guess," Makiko replied, a little less then enthusiastic.

"Don't worry, you'll be fighting stronger youkai before you know it," Daisuke encouraged as if reading her mind.

Makiko got a bright smile on her face at the comment. "You think so, Daisuke?" she asked and received a nod as her reply. "Thank you," she said putting a hand his shoulder and beaming at him.

You could say Kouga wasn't too thrilled by their interactions, a low growl forming in his throat. This effectively got the groups attention. "Kouga, what's wrong?" Makiko asked getting as close as she dared.

Makiko's voice brought him out of the haze that had been slowly engulfing his thoughts. He didn't like that Makiko was so friendly with the strange youkai. He shook it off; telling himself it was no big deal, even though there was still this nagging feeling in the back of his mind. "It's nothing," he said letting it go.

"Well then, we should settle down for the night," looking around at the setting sun everyone agreed. Daisuke was going to try as hard as he could to keep everyone's minds off of what was happening earlier. Looking around him and Kagome locked eyes for a moment and the silent challenge was made.

Kagome was determined to remind everyone. "Um, Kouga--" she was suddenly cut off.

"Why don't you girls go wash up?" Daisuke chimed in. He had noticed that the girls liked to go and bathe in the hot springs a lot; it might be a good distraction. Makiko and Sango agreed and Kagome did to, she had her own plans.

They quickly gathered their things and walked off in the direction of hot springs that they had passed not to far down the road. Once they were all settled in the hot spring Kagome began the conversation. "Makiko, don't forget about what Kouga was trying to tell you," she got right to the point. Makiko got a sudden look of realization as if she had completely forgotten.

--

Back at camp Inuyasha was practically sitting on Miroku so he wouldn't go anywhere and arguing with him about how he wasn't getting away until the girls came back. Daisuke had been glaring at Kouga wondering how best to begin a conversation with the ookami youkai. He wasn't left wondering long as Kouga spoke first, "So, how long have you been traveling with everyone," he says a bit tense.

_Perfect._ "About a week now," Daisuke answers, not revealing any of his underlying hatred of the ookami. Kouga merely nods in response leaving Daisuke to continue the conversation. "So, you like Makiko?" he asked, mentally cursing the words themselves.

Kouga looks down with a slight blush, "Uh, yeah. I was going to ask her to be my mate before that damned youkai showed up!" Kouga's voice steadily rose in anger for the ruined moment.

"From what I heard you had already claimed Kagome," Daisuke add innocently. "If you are going to change your mind don't you think she should be the first to know?" he put his plan in motion.

Kouga suddenly got a hurt look of realization, "Gods, you're right, I can't believe I completely forgot about that. I'll have to tell Kagome first." With that the campsite fell quite with the exception of the bickering hanyou and monk in the background.

--

The girls are just getting out of the hot springs and getting dressed after soaking for a while. "Now Makiko, remember don't let him get away alright," Kagome encouraged as they went off toward where they had left the guys. Makiko nodded with a determined look to her features. _I'm almost positive that Daisuke is still after Makiko with the way he's trying to avoid the subject, but this just has to work_ Kagome thought as they took the worn dirt path back.

When they arrived everyone seemed unusually quite, even Inuyasha and Miroku were silent as the girls returned. It was rather unnerving. Kagome elbowed Makiko and nodded toward Kouga. "Alright, alright," she said as Kagome tapped her foot rather impatiently. Turning to a dazed Kouga she waved a hand in front of his face to get his attention, "Kouga? Hello? Earth to Kouga," she said to snap him out of his thoughts which seemed to work as he gave her a sort of 'huh?' look. "Didn't you have something that you wanted to tell me?" she asked trying to keep her voice down hoping she would sound less embarrassed then she really was with the low tone.

Kouga simply looked away from Makiko and over to Kagome and said, "Kagome may I talk to you?" Kagome gave a confused and wary type nod and walked off a little ways from the camp with Kouga the only back round noise that of Inuyasha growling in disapproval.

Once they were alone Kouga gave a death glare back at the camp. Kagome became even more puzzled. "Kouga, what's up?" she asked not knowing if she really wanted an answer with the intensity of the glare he had on at the moment.

"He's trying to keep me from Makiko, why?" he suddenly turned to look at Kagome causing her to jump a bit.

"You noticed too?" she asked back, surprised. She had always thought of Kouga as the oblivious type, especially after the way he had chased after her the past couple of years. _Then again,_ Kagome thought, _Kouga acts different with Makiko in most ways then he did with me. _Kagome felt a slight twinge of jealousy, but knew that is was for the best. Besides it paled in comparison of the happiness for her friends.

"Kagome?" Kouga asked waving his hand in front of her face, effectively pulling Kagome out of her musings. "He's trying to distract me by making some lame excuse about needing to talk to you first before I ask Makiko to be my mate, when everyone who isn't the mutt-face realizes that you not only know but you set it up," Kouga's voice began to strain from the ranting.

"Kouga are you sure you're ok? You're being awfully perceptive," Kagome pointed out. "Wait, are you still calling Inuyasha a mutt-face!" Kagome yelled/scolded completely wandering off topic.

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled back trying to bring her mind back to the original question. "Why is he doing this?" Kouga spoke calmly and slowly.

"Kagome got a look of realization and blushed in embarrassment, "Oh, right, well . . ." Kagome went on to explain all that had happened when they first met the neko youkai. "And he said that he would give up on her, but I don't think he has, especially the way he glued himself to her for the past week."

"Damn the bastard," Kouga snarled his eyes turning red at the edges.

"Kouga, Kouga calm down," Kagome soothed, "Don't worry, I'll help out with Daisuke, ok, now calm down." Kagome was running her hand up and down his upper arm trying to calm him. "Kouga," she tried again cupping his cheek with her other hand so he would look into her eyes and she stared him down until the red faded.

There was a small gasp behind them and they both turned to see a stunned Makiko gapping at the scene. Kagome and Kouga examined there position and realized how this must look to her and quickly backed away from each other, but not quick enough and Makiko took off away from them and away from the camp site.

--

Kagome and Kouga had been gone for about 10 minutes now. Unknowingly to anyone else, Daisuke could see them perfectly from his vantage point in a tree and saw the perfect moment to ruin this Kouga guy. Swiftly he jumped from the tree and landed down next to Makiko and set let out an eep. "Daisuke you scared me," she said a bit loudly and he was forced to cover his ears.

Makiko had just been talking to Sango about Kouga's sudden change in mood. "Makiko maybe you should go check on them they've been gone for a while. Makiko looked to Sango and back to Daisuke. Shrugging she got up and walked off the way Kagome and Kouga had gone. She wasn't walking for even a minute before she caught the sight.

Kagome and Kouga were staring deeply into each other's eyes while Kagome rubbed his arm and cupped his face. She wanted to scream, yell, and tell him what an ass hole he was for leading her on like that. He still loved Kagome and it appeared that Kagome wasn't exactly against the whole thing as she had originally stated. Tears began to drip down her and she let out a light gasp as the sadness that seemed to overwhelm her being.

They turned to her and looked shocked to see her. _Well, who wouldn't be shocked to be interrupted in a moment like that,_ she thought bitterly to herself and before she knew what she was doing her feet began to move and she was off running. It didn't matter where she went as long as she just got away. She could here the muffled sound of Kouga calling her name, but she didn't want to hear anything he had to say as of right now. After she got to a point where she had lost them she collapsed into a ball of tears and sobs on the ground.

She heard a sound behind her, the sound of a twig snapping. She looked up silently preying that it wasn't Kouga or Kagome, she didn't think she would have been able to handle either of them. She felt the smallest pang of relief when she was met with Daisuke's yellow eyes.

"Makiko, are you ok?" he asked knowing very well that she wasn't and why. He silently congratulated himself for getting rid of the competition.

Makiko just looked up with tear blurred eyes. She shakily stood up and latched on to Daisuke crying into his shoulder. He reached his arms around her to hold her closer, still waiting for the answer. "Kouga, he . . . he--and Kagome--and--" she said between tears and broken sobs until she just started to full out cry.

"It's ok, what about Kouga and Kagome?" he had make sure she told him so later he would say anything about it that would make her suspicious.

Makiko tried to calm herself so she could continue, she needed to tell someone and her journal wasn't going to cut it this time, which reminded her there were a few pages she would like to burn. "They were . . . God I can't believe I was so stupid as to think that Kouga liked me!" her voice began to rise and her anger built.

"Makiko, I'm so sorry," he tried to look sorry as well. "Makiko I want you to know that I would never do something to hurt you and if you'll have me I would still like you to be my mate." He decided to take a less aggressive position and hope it worked better.

Makiko looked up at him. He looked like he meant it and with Kouga off with Kagome there was nothing to stop her from getting to know Daisuke a little better. She wiped the tears from her face and forced a small smile. "I . . . I think I would like that," she was shocked at his response as he picked her up and ran off. "D-Daisuke, where are you going," he silenced her with a kiss, which this time she returned. Yeah, things were definitely going his way.

------------------------------------------------------------------

InuyashaForever1989: And that all she wrote folks . . . At least until next time. Hah scared some of you there didn't I : lol. Anyway this is it for now see you next chapter, Ja ne.


	9. Chapter 8

"_English Speech" - Thought - _"Normal Speech" - 'Writing' 

Disclaimer - I do not own the Characters from Inuyasha but I do own Makiko and Daisuke

InuyashaForever1989: I know, I know, it's been like forever just like with my other fics. I even got a complaint L I'm soooooo sorry people.

Makiko: What took you so long anyway?

IF: One word 'school' it's been a nightmare recently but I've promised myself to start writing more.

Kouga: That's great and all but I do have a question.

IF: Yeah? What is it Kouga?

Kouga: HOW THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA FIX THE MESS YOU'VE MADE HERE?

IF: Jeez Kouga, chill out, or I won't fix it at all and I'll just end it here and it will be your fault the readers never see what happens.

Kouga: goes off into corner and sulks

IF: There, now without further delay her we go.

--------------------------------------------------------

Makiko looked up at Daisuke. He looked like he meant it and with Kouga off with Kagome there was nothing to stop her from getting to know Daisuke a little better. She wiped the tears from her face and forced a small smile. "I . . . I think I would like that," she was shocked at his response as he picked her up and ran off. "D-Daisuke, where are you going?" he silenced her with a kiss, which this time she returned. Yeah, things were definitely going his way.

Daisuke ran all night; Makiko even fell asleep in his arms.

_DREAM_

_It was dark, Makiko couldn't see anything. Suddenly out of the darkness came a noise, the sound of someone laughing. It sounded . . . Familiar. The image of Kouga appeared before her and he was laughing._

"_Did you actually think I would like someone as pathetic as you?" he sneered at her and she could feel tears at the back of her eyes._

"_Yeah, why would he when he has me?" the form of Kagome stepped forth from the shadows. Makiko couldn't take it anymore and she broke down and cried her eyes out while Kouga's and Kagome's laughter echoed in the back round._

_End Dream_

Makiko sat bolt up right in bed. _Wait, bed?_ Makiko looked around; she was in a grandly designed room. The theme was a dark royal blue and all around the room intricate boarders were carved into the boarders and large and, in her opinion, beautiful paintings hung on the walls.

After looking at the walls for some time she finally looked down at the bed, it was huge, the way she figured it if you organized it right you could maybe ten people in it.

Her head began to spin from all the details and she flopped back down to the sheets. She noticed the faint smell of spices wafting off of them, it reminded her of someone.

Suddenly she heard the door open and she sat up again slowly this time. Almost instantly a pair of glowing cat's eyes loomed over her and she almost jumped, almost, she was actually sort of getting used to it, being scared that is.

"You're awake, good," Daisuke said as he brought his hand up to stroke her face. "We have much to do in preparation of the mating ceremony," he continued and Makiko froze.

"Exactly when is this mating ceremony going to be?" she asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Tomorrow night," he responded nonchalantly.

"What?!" Makiko nearly screamed. She was panicking now, then her mind flashed back to Kouga and she thought maybe this was a way to get back at him, besides she did like Daisuke a little already and she had sort of agreed to it.

"Is something wrong Makiko?" He asked bending back down to her, his fingers tangling with her hair.

"No, everything is fine," she said to assure herself as much as Daisuke. Then she began to wonder on the details of this ceremony and what exactly they had to prepare. "What exactly do we have to do?" she voiced her question.

Daisuke smiled, delighted that she had taken an interest, "First we have a fest and ball so that my subjects will know you and of course I will have to invite all the other lords as well," he continued on about other things, but that one comment stuck in her head.

"Daisuke, what do you mean by _other_ lords?" she was just getting more and more confused.

"The others, Lord of the West, Lord of the South, and Lord of the East," he made the list for her and she was able to put the rest together.

"West, East, South, so you're the Lord of the North?" she asked with surprise. He nodded and her jaw practically hit the bed. She never imagined Daisuke would be a lord or something. To say the least it was a shock.

Daisuke smirked; he liked that look on her. He quickly swooped in and their lips connected and Makiko was brought back to reality and began to kiss back. When he pulled away Makiko realized something was off, she didn't quite enjoy it as much as when . . . her thoughts trailed off and she shook her head of them, she didn't want to remember _him_.

"Shall we?" Daisuke asked, extending his arm to her. She smiled and accepted getting up from the bed and followed Daisuke around the palace. That was the only word she knew to describe it.

They walked down hallway and after hallway, going through room after room. By the end of the day Makiko was exhausted and she had no idea of what Daisuke had been doing, to her it looked like he was just signing papers. Finally they ended the day back in the room they'd started in.

"Is that it?" she asked almost sarcastically.

"For now, yes. The lords should be here early tomorrow." Daisuke crossed the room to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, "Then there's the feast," then he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Then there's the mating ceremony itself."

Makiko shivered, his voice was low and tempting and he obviously wanted this, so why couldn't she get into it too? She just sat there the entire time trying to stop thinking of . . . well she wasn't going to start that up again.

"Yeah, r-right," she stuttered, not really sure herself. Daisuke must have mistaken the shudder in her voice for something else because he pulled her even closer.

"I can't wait to claim you as mine," he whispered again. That pushed a button in Makiko and she was panicking again. He was going to claim her, as in they would have to have sex.

_Oh my god, oh my god, _was Makiko's only clear thought. Could she really do something like that with hi? Maybe with Kouga but-- No, stop thinking about him!

"I--I'm tired, I need to sleep," she managed. Suddenly she was swept up into his arms and he sat her on the bed.

"I will send up a servant with fresh cloths for you to sleep in, I still have more work to do tonight." She nodded and Daisuke left the room. She couldn't wait for the cloths and wound up falling asleep and her last thought was wondering what Kouga was doing now.

--

After losing track of Makiko and searching well into the morning Kouga headed back to the campsite hoping just maybe she had gone back already. When he arrived everyone looked deathly worried.

"She didn't come back yet?" it was really more of a statement than a question and no one answered it either.

"There's one more thing," Kagome nearly whispered, the silence seemed to drag on until she continued, "Daisuke's hone too."

Kouga stiffened and his eyes were gaining back the murderous red tint. "Mutt-face, can you tell where they went?" Kouga's voice rasped and sounded nearly inhuman. (Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know he's not human but work with me here.) Kouga didn't like asking the dog for help but he was in no state to track anything blinded by rage he admitted to himself bitterly.

Inuyasha seemed to understand and didn't even say anything about the insult. He sniffed the air and only caught Daisuke's scent. _Well where ever he is Makiko is probably there as well, _he thought and took off without warning.

Kagome grabbed her bike and Shippo, Sango and Miroku mounted Kirara and Kouga was running right up with Inuyasha. Sango, Miroku and Kagome stopped for a break around nightfall while Inuyasha and Kouga kept at it. It didn't take long after that until they stopped in front of a castle.

"This is it," and that was all Kouga needed as he bolted for the gate without one thought to the guards. Just as one was about to strike him Inuyasha cut the demon down. "Go, I'll take care of these guys," and he jumped off after the next guard Kouga simply nodded and continued on through the gates.

--

_Dream_

_Everything was dark again and she knew what to expect, but the laughter never came. She just stayed there in the dark all alone. The silence was almost as bad as the torturous laughter. Then she saw a light in the distance. She wanted that light and she stood up on shaky legs and started to walk for it._

"_So beautiful," she found herself mumbling the words over and over. As she got closer the light took the shape of a man, though she couldn't tell who. Soon she stood right in front of it and the light became a soft glow around Kouga._

_Makiko gasped and tried to runaway but her legs refused to work and she fell to her knees, tears pricking the back of her eyes as she waiting for him to laugh at her stupidity. It never came, though. When she looked up Kouga was smiling gently down at her._

_Slowly he kneeled to her cupping her face with his large hand and spoke soothingly to her. "What's wrong, Makiko?"_

_Anger started to fill her eyes, "What's wrong? How can you ask me that? You betrayed me; you made me think that you liked me." The anger turned to sorrow in an instant and her eyes filled with tears._

"_I don't like you," he said just as gently and the tears poured down her face, "I love you, Makiko."_

_Suddenly she lifted her head the tears stopped almost immediately. "You what?" she asked, bewildered to hear the words._

"_I didn't betray you, Makiko, and you know it. You saw what Daisuke wanted you to see."_

"_Daisuke? What does he have to do with this?" she asked._

"_He had to get you away from me so he could have you to himself. Search yourself, you know I'm right," he explained and she found herself doing as he had instructed. Suddenly everything made sense and she wanted to pound Daisuke into the dirt._

"_Be patient, love, I'm coming for you," he said leaning in closer. Their lips connected for the briefest moment and it felt so right to Makiko._

_End Dream_

Makiko heard someone burst into the room and start shouting things, something about an intruder. She felt someone sit up next to her. Opening her eyes she found it was Daisuke. Makiko almost couldn't hold herself back from trying to kill him.

My lord, someone has breached the gates and is coming this way," the man said despite being so out of breath. Makiko's heart leapt, it was Kouga she knew it was. The man fell to the ground only to reveal a shadow looming in the doorway behind him.

Kouga entered the room, his eyes were burning red, and he was staring straight at Daisuke. "Kouga!" Makiko cried out happily and was just about to get up when Daisuke blocked her path.

"Get out of here," Daisuke growled, "Makiko is mined now. She already agreed to it."

"NO!" Makiko screamed. "You tricked me; you knew what would happen if I went to find them, you knew I would see that." Makiko got out of the bed and ran around the other side of it and into Kouga's arms.

The red began to fade from Kouga's eyes and he bent his head down, taking in the scent of her hair. "Makiko," he whispered her name and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard.

All in a blur she was spun around and looked to see Kouga's face edged with pain. Looking over his shoulder she found Daisuke had dragged his nails down Kouga's back. "Why you," Makiko tried to get out of Kouga's hold so she could go back to her original plan and acquaint Daisuke with the floor, but she couldn't move.

Kouga turned around, keeping Makiko behind him and she almost screamed at the sight of his back. It looked bad, but from what Kagome had told her it should heal faster than it would if he were human, but did that mean it wasn't as serious?

There was movement in front of her and before she knew it she was being ushered out of the room be Kouga and led to the gates. That's where she stopped, "Kouga, what happened to Daisuke?" He didn't say anything and simply continued to walk her out.

--

Back up in Daisuke's room lay a broken and bleeding body. Its green-yellow eyes frozen open with fear. Daisuke was dead.

--

As they walked out of the gate the rest of the Inu-gang were waiting for them. "It's about time you two got here, I ran out of guards a long time ago," Inuyasha complained.

Kouga ignored him and turned to Makiko. "Come with me," was all he said before he picked her up bridle style and carried her off in the direction of the woods.

When he set her down Makiko asked, "What is it Kouga?" He didn't answer, his only response was to wrap his arms around her and draw her in close for a passionate kiss. After the initial moment of shock she kissed him back and let out a gasp at the feeling of his tongue running across her bottom lip asking for entrance. He took that moment to do so and explored the wonders of her warm mouth. Makiko moaned into the kiss and reached her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her. As the need for oxygen was no longer ignorable they reluctantly broke the kiss.

"I love you, Makiko," he breathed huskily into her ear sending shivers down her spine.

"I love you too, Kouga," she breathed back and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Makiko?" he asked and paused a minute, "Will you be my mate?"

There was a long silence, he was almost afraid she would say no. "Of course I will," she finally said and Kouga let out a breath he would never admit he'd been holding and pulled Makiko closer.

AND THEY LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!

InuyashaForever1989: Well that's it for this one folks, though I might write an epilogue. Review and tell me how many of you want one. I already have an idea for it

Ja ne


	10. Epilogue

"_English Speech" - Thought - _"Normal Speech" - 'Writing'

Disclaimer - I do not own the Characters from Inuyasha but I do own Makiko.

Epilogue

InuyashaForever1989: Hey there, I'm baaack and I bring with me the epilogue of A New Friend. Now this is years later and that's all you get here.

Makiko: After what happened last time I think I want a complete description of this chapter.

Kouga: I'm with Makiko on this one; I don't really trust you with this.

IF: Unless you two want to write it then forget it. But, I will put a WARNING here.

Kouga: Oh great, now what?

IF: Behave or I'll have to sic Sesshy on you.

Kouga: Sesshy?

IF: (snaps fingers) (Sesshomaru appears next to me) Yeah, Sesshy.

Kouga: (mutters) Whatever.

IF: Humph, anyway, as I was saying there's a WARNING in this chapter. A LEAMON WARNING. So if you don't like them, then don't read it cause I'm gonna mark where it starts and ends. OK, there it is, none of you can sue me now : P

--

Makiko woke up and noticed how late it was, almost noon. The second strange thing she noticed, it was quiet, too quiet. Looking around Kouga was nowhere to be found. Sighing Makiko got up from the bed.

After Kouga had asked her to be his mate she moved into the wolf den with him, that is after they finished collecting the jewel shards and defeated Naraku, of course. It had taken some real explaining to her parents too, but they worked everything out.

"Kouga!" she called out, but she didn't get a response. "Kouga!" she tried again, but still no answer. She stepped outside the door like covering to the side cave that was their room and she didn't find anyone. Usually everyone was up by now doing something. What disturbed her the most was that the room across from her was silent.

She rushed into the room, looking around franticly. They were never this quiet during this time of day and she feared something was wrong. She caught sight of the two cribs, empty. For a moment she couldn't breathe, her babies were gone!

She ran out of the room and started screaming for someone, anyone, particularly Kouga. She ran into a hard chest and strong arms wrapped around her soothingly, but she didn't seem to notice. She struggled against the hold and looked up to find Kouga.

"Kouga! They're gone, they're not in their room!" she screamed still trying to get free.

Kouga lightly ran his hand up and down her back trying to calm her. "It's alright, Makiko. The twins are fine. They're with Kagome and the mutt."

Makiko snapped her head up the look of relief quickly turning to anger as she glared up at her mate. _"What is the matter with you?! Why didn't you tell me?! I almost had a heart attack because of you!"_

Kouga covered his sensitive ears. Makiko still had a tendency to switch to that strange language when she was mad, inglesh, or whatever she called it. Over the past few years he picked up a few of the words, but it still really confused him. It was usually easier when he knew what she was upset about, like now.

"Makiko, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I wanted it to be a surprise. I also didn't think you would wakeup just yet," he muttered the last part to himself.

Makiko calmed as much as she could and spoke slowly, "Why do Inuyasha and Kagome have the twins?"

At this Kouga smirked. He had been planning it for a while now, he had decided that Makiko and him could use some 'alone time'. They hadn't gotten much of it since the twins were born. Besides Makiko looked like she could use a day off.

He decided to tell only half of his little plan. "I just thought you could use a break from the crying, the noise, and all the running around."

Makiko eyed him warily for a moment, as if she could sense his other motives, but she shrugged it off. "A break does sound like a good idea," she said heading towards the entrance of the den. "I do have one question though . . . What did you do with everyone else? Don't tell me Kagome and Inuyasha are watching them too."

Kouga laughed lightly at the statement before he answered, "No, I just gave them all something to do and off they went." Makiko looked thoughtful for a minute then, as if she deciding the answer was good enough, she left the den. "Hey, where are you going?" Kouga called after her.

"The hot springs, I haven't had a decent bath for what seems like an eternity," she said without stopping or even turning to look at him. If she had though, she would have noticed the smirk that played across his face. He fell back a little ways so she could have her bath, then he'd get her.

Makiko was just about done with her nice long bath and to say the least she was surprised. She had expected Kouga at anytime. Not that she was complaining but before the twins Kouga was always trying to get her out of her cloths. She was grateful that he settled down though, before she was spent over half the time. Anyway, she would have thought that Kouga would use this time for that sort of purpose seeing as they hadn't been able to have any fun at all for more than two weeks. The twins had been very needy lately. She could only imagine the kind of favor they were going to owe Inuyasha and Kagome when they returned her kids. Then again this would probably be good practice for them seeing as Kagome was expecting any time now.

Looking at her hands she decided that it was time she get out and start heading back when she heard the bushes behind her shift. _I wonder what took him so long,_ Makiko thought, grinning to herself. She knew he couldn't stay away for too long. She decided to play dumb and continued on with getting out of the hot spring and then picking up her towel. She slowly dried herself off, running the material over her skin gently.

That was all Kouga could take.

HERE IT IS FOLKS, LEMON WARNING

Kouga darted out from the bushes he had hidden behind, wrapped his arms around her naked form from behind, and snatched the towel out of her hands, sending it to the ground. "Why must you torture me?" Kouga groaned in her ear.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she breathed back.

"Oh, no?" he growled out the question. Kouga began to run his hand over her body, starting just above her hip, going up her side, and back down. Makiko gasped at the sensations that pulsed through her body as her pliant form leaned into the hard one behind her. One particular area she noticed as it prodded her butt. "Makiko," he moaned out her name.

Makiko gave a breathless giggle at his reaction and leaned into him farther rubbing against his need in the process. Kouga let out a growl that sounded suspiciously like a purr. She straightened up for a moment to turn around and suddenly found herself pinned to the ground on her back. She heard some shuffling in the back round and knew Kouga had started to remove his clothing. Kouga lowered his head and started to lick and nip at her neck.

"Kouga," Makiko gasped out the name as if he were kami himself. Kouga had hit a sensitive spot, the one where he had marked her the night when they had finally mated. Well Makiko wasn't going to take that lying down.

Feeling the ground beneath her she was able to push firmly against it and roll them over placing herself on top. Just before he could react she grabbed his throbbing member firmly with her small hands and all but completely immobilized him. She heard him gasp and shudder beneath her. She laughed slightly as she began to move her hand up and down slowly.

"What's the matter Kouga?" she asked with an evil grin on her face and knowing full well what she was doing to him.

"Makiko," he moaned out her name loving her sweet torture. Just then he let out a low growl and Makiko was on her back once more with another assault to her neck. This time Kouga started to move lower and came to the valley between her breasts. He stopped his descent and moved to his left and captured her right nipple in his mouth. Makiko gasped out at the sensation and arched into his mouth while intertwining her fingers in his hair. She was thankful that he hadn't put it in its usual ponytail today; it was always such a pain to get out at times like these.

Her train of thought was interrupted when Kouga moved his attention to her other breast causing her to cry out in pleasure. His tongue darted out to tease it, liking around it before running over the nub itself. Then he began to suck on it, hard and Makiko threw her head back. Kouga stopped his ministrations for a moment to watch Makiko.

She look like some sort of offering to a god, splayed out, head back, her eyes closed in pleasure, and a thin layer of sweat already covered her body. Noticing that Kouga had stopped Makiko picked her head up and looked at him through half lidded eyes. Kouga always believed this was the most beautiful thing about Makiko, this look right here. Her eyes had become and dark forest green that smoldered with lust, passion, and above all love.

He simply lost it after that. He moaned her name once more as he attacked her lips mercilessly. As he preoccupied her mouth, and without warning, he plunged into her. Makiko brook the kiss to moan at the unexpected pleasure.

Over the years she had found Kouga to be impulsive and a little unpredictable, but it was one of the things, she thought, that made him great in bed, or on the forest floor in this case.

He began to move agonizingly slow at fist and Makiko felt as if she might die from the languid pace. "Kouga, move . . . faster," she ground out as she bucked her hips to punctuate her demand. Kouga gave her a feral grin and did as she requested. For a while she kept up with him matching him thrust for thrust, but soon he began to use his demon speed and she was left to wither under him in pleasure and multiple orgasms racked her body. With one final thrust and a skyward howl Kouga released into her.

END LEMON

Makiko was so worn out she couldn't even move after that so Kouga gathered her up in his arms and carried her into the hot spring. "You're out of shape my love that was nothing," he whispered into her ear. The only reason she didn't slap him was because it was true, normally she could take a lot more than that, she guessed that's what all this time without sex was doing to her.

"I guess I'll just have to work you out some more," he breathed huskily.

And so he did. They did it again in the hot spring and then Kouga ran them back to the cave for a couple more sessions. When it was all over Kouga was finally sated, for a little while at least, and Makiko was pretty sure she would never be able to walk again, but it was a good feeling. That night they fell asleep in each other's arms and the last thought Makiko had as she drifted of was, _I wonder what exactly he did with all the others._

The next morning she awoke to Kouga gently caressing her face. "Come on, Kagome and the mutt should be here soon," he said as he got out of bed and dressed.

Makiko sighed, "Must you call Inuyasha that?" She had been trying to get him to stop that for some time now, it just didn't seem to be working though. He, of course, ignored the question and left the room. Makiko huffed and quickly dressed as well.

"Kouga, wait up!" she yelled. Suddenly she noticed the forms of Inuyasha and Kagome. "Oh my God! Kagome are you ok?"

The woman in question looked more than a little worn out. "Oh, I'm fine. Inuyasha here is the one who had it the worst." Turning to the aforementioned hanyou it was clear that he was even more worn out. "He had to do most of the work since I couldn't really do much like this," she explained gesturing to her swollen stomach.

"Well, thank you very much for taking care of them for us," she said, making a sideways glance in Kouga's direction.

"Well, I hope you and the mangy wolf had fun, because we ain't taking those two again," stated a disgruntled Inuyasha while handing over the two little hanyou who's cries were currently being muffled by their blankets.

"INUYASHA!! Don't be so rude! What are you going to do when our child is born?" Kagome ranted on as they left stopping only to wave goodbye to Makiko and Kouga then continuing.

Makiko smiled at the two before turn to the sight of Kouga struggling with the squirming twins. Her smile widened and she let out a giggle as she took one of the boys from him. "Haru, I hope you and your brother didn't cause them to much trouble," she asked softly of her oldest. (by like a minute) His only response was to giggle and if Makiko didn't know any better she would say that he had an almost mischievous glint in his sky blue eyes.

Makiko sighed and ruffled his soft, black hair, her hand passing gently over two little black wolf ears. She looked over to Kouga again seeing that Jiro had calmed a bit. The two wee absolutely identical and Kouga always wondered how she could tell them apart. There was a very simple way to do it though; Jir was usually calmer and quieter compared to haru who was much louder and always getting into some sort of trouble.

Makiko was brought out of her thoughts by the voice of what seemed like an exhausted Ginta. "Kouga, we--we didn't find anything on that . . . mountain top you sent us to," He said as he gulped in air. Apparently they had run most of the way.

"Kouga!" Makiko said chasing after him as he began to run. "How could you do that to them!" she continued. She knew that she could never catch him, but he couldn't run forever, besides Haru seemed to be enjoying it.

END

InuyashaForever1989: Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, love you all, she you next story.


End file.
